Probably Not The Last
by damnmysterytome
Summary: After weeks of sneaking around, Beth and Tara are finally caught by their group.


**Inspired by a post on tumblr. The rating is for light smut, just to be safe. If you don't like Tara/Beth, you should definitely close out this fic now.**

* * *

The group had found a Bed and Breakfast that really had seemed far too good to be true, but it was true. It was safe, stocked with food and clothes. Maybe it was a trap, maybe it was too good to be true. But the group was too damn tired of walking and sleeping in the woods in shifts to care. In groups of three, they cleaned out the surrounding area of walkers and the building itself, made sure it was safe.

Once they were sure it was safe and divided out the food and clothes among the group, they picked out rooms to stay in for the night. Rick, Michonne and Carl took one of the rooms, Carol and Daryl together in a room, Glenn and Maggie, Abraham and Rosita in respective rooms together. Sasha and Tyreese took a room together, then Bob and Eugene in another. That left two rooms, one for Beth and one for Tara, on separate ends of the hallway of course.

* * *

Tara looked up from her bed when she heard someone knocking on the door, climbing out of the bed and walking over to the door. She opened the door slowly and poked her head out, smiling when she saw Beth Greene in front of her. "Hey.. Anyone see you?" She whispered.

Beth smiled and shook her head. "No, no one saw me. Can I come in?" She asked. Beth looked both ways to make sure that no one was looking and nodded, stepping into Tara's room. She shut the door quietly once she was in the room and turned to look at Tara. "Are you sure that there's no chance anyone could have seen me?" Beth asked. Tara smiled and nodded at her, sitting back down on her bed and watching Beth as she stood in front of her nervously. Tara always thought Beth was cute when she was nervous. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tara cut her off.

"Yes, I am sure that no one saw you. Everyone is asleep." She reassured Beth. Beth looked at Tara, biting down on the inside of her cheek. She knew how Tara must feel about all of this sneaking around, but she was still nervous about all of this. She couldn't explain her sexuality anyway, so why announce it to everyone that she was messing around with a girl when just a few months ago it was boys she was into? It was just a lot of mess that Beth didn't want to get herself into. At least not until she really understood what was going on. She was just lucky that Tara _liked _sneaking around.

The blonde let out a nervous breath, biting down on her bottom lip. "Sorry, I just.."

Tara cut her off again. "I know." She said, standing from her bed and walking over to Beth. Tara brought her hands up to Beth's face and cupped her skin gently, leaning forward to press her lips into Beth's.

The nerves in Beth's stomach disappeared and she dissolved against Tara, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Tara grinned as Beth returned her kiss and she began to walk backwards towards her bed. They fell backwards when Tara hit the bed with the back of her knees, landing on the bed with soft thump. Beth let out a soft giggle and pressed her legs to each side of Tara, straddling her waist while they kissed. Tara pulled away from her briefly to pull the first layer of Beth's shirts over her head, tossing it behind her. "Think you can be quiet for once?" Beth asked, a little bit out of breath as she removed Tara's shirt.

"I don't know, you might have to cover my mouth." Tara teased. Beth laughed softly and leaned down to press her lips into Tara's, running her hands over her stomach and up to her breasts, palming the mounds in her small hands. Tara bit down on Beth's bottom lip as Beth's hands explored the familiar skin of her chest. Beth pulled down Tara's bra and dragged her mouth over Tara's jaw and down over her neck. Tara let out a soft moan and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes. One of her hands laced through Beth's hair as her mouth trailed over her breasts, bringing a hand to her mouth and biting down on her own flesh to (hopefully) stifle any noises she could make.

* * *

"Hey Beth, are you up—" Maggie Greene stopped when she opened the door to her sisters room, frowning when she noticed that Beth wasn't in bed. She hadn't seen her when she was downstairs getting something to eat, either so she thought that Beth was still upstairs. Maybe she was in the Grimes room with Judith.

Maggie shut the door behind her and walked down to the Grimes room, knocking on it and opening it to look inside. No Beth there, either, just Carl sitting on the floor with his sister. "Hey, have you seen my sister?" Maggie asked.

Carl looked up at her, shaking his head. "Haven't seen her since last night." Maggie frowned, mumbled a thank you and shut the door. Where in the world was her sister? She walked down the hallway, considering each room. There was no reason for her to be in Carol and Daryl's room, or Abraham and Rosita's or anyone elses room.

"You look lost." Rosita joked as she left her bedroom, pulling her hair back into her ponytail. Maggie looked over at Rosita.

"Have you seen Beth?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rosita shrugged. "Not since last night. I'd check Tara's room if I were you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Rosita grinned. "Trust me." She said, patting Maggie's arm before she walked past her and head downstairs.

What in the world could Rosita mean by that? Maggie wondered to herself as she walked towards Tara's room. She knocked quickly before opening the door, stopping a few steps in the room when she saw a sight she never in her life imagined seeing. Curled up together, completely undressed, was her little sister and Tara Chambler.

"Oh… My… God…" She said, a lot louder than she actually meant to say.

Beth's eyes slowly started to open when she heard a loud voice that was far too close to comfort. When she opened her eyes, she realized that not only was her sister standing a few feet away staring at her, but she was still in Tara's bed and she was still naked. _No, no, no, no! _She screamed in her mind, she had only meant to stay and cuddle for a few minutes, but she was going to leave and get back to her own bed. "Maggie!" She exclaimed, holding what of the blanket she could over her body.

Tara opened her eyes when she felt a jolt in the bed and she looked up to see Maggie, now joined by several other members of their group including Maggie's husband, Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Rick and Carl. "Hey… Maggie.." She said, sitting up and trying to pull the blanket they were half on top of over them. This definitely wasn't her first time being caught in bed with another woman by her family, nor was it the first time she was caught with someone who was still in the closet but there was something ten times more mortifying about this moment.

Maggie covered her eyes, but the damage of seeing her sister naked and curled up with someone else had been done and she was probably going to see that image every time she shut her eyes for the next few weeks. She turned around and pushed through the group of people who had surrounded her to leave.

"Well that explains a lot." Carl mumbled, turning around and walking away.

"Can you all leave now?" Tara asked, picking up her shoe and tossing it towards the group. They dispersed, Rick shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Beth picked up the pillow that was behind her and covered her face as she yelled into it. Tara sat up and picked up her clothes, dressing herself as Beth stayed in the bed while shouting into the pillow. Tara set the clothes on the bed and looked at Beth until she pulled the pillow away from her head. "What am I going to do?"

Tara sighed softly and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're going to get dressed and we're going to go downstairs and… Accept the comments from our friends, accept the weird looks for a little bit. Accept the fact that your sister is probably going to have a hard time with it."

"This is not your first time being caught by someones family and friends, is it?" Beth asked.

"Probably not the last, either." Tara shrugged. She grinned and stood to her feet, tossing the clothes at Beth.

"Hey, what does that mean? Tara!" Beth called after Tara as she left the room, holding her jeans and tank top to her chest. Tara was going to be the death of her.


End file.
